A variety of paper towel dispensing arrangements currently exist. One common arrangement includes a paper towel dispenser having two rollers that rotate to dispense a length of paper towel. When loading or filling such a dispenser with toweling, a leading end of the toweling is manually inserted between the two rollers. The rollers are then turned to position the end where needed. These types of dispensers typically require maintenance each time the dispenser is replenished with new units of paper toweling. That is, a maintenance person is required to manually insert the leading end of each new replenishing unit of paper toweling when the leading unit of toweling is depleted. As can be understood, a dispenser can therefore sit inoperable for some time before a maintenance person is available to re-load the dispenser for use.
In addition and with some dispensers, it is difficult to physically fit one's hands within the dispenser interior to manually insert the end of a unit of paper toweling between the two rollers, as dispensers are often designed to minimize spatial requirements.
Improvements to paper towel dispensers, generally to allow for ease of maintenance and reliability of use, is needed.